


Snow White and the Several Skeletons

by Jeanne160



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Maids, More AUs to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans is cold, everyone has a nickname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: After you run away from your murderous mother with your best friend, you need to get a job. Cue the Skeletons living in a mansion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



“Get back here!” A woman screamed as you jumped out of your second story window. She had been chasing you, running at full speed with a red handled knife. You feel wind rush past your face as you fall fast, your heart beats in double time, and you almost scream. It wouldn’t have mattered if you did, your mom lived in an isolated forest. No one would have heard you make a sound.

You come to a sudden stop, clutched tightly by your only friend, Hunter. He began to run as soon as he caught you, losing your mother as he ran farther into the forest. Soon, her shrill screams could no longer be heard.

“So, uh, I hope you like sunshine, eggs, and cleaning.” Hunter set you down once you’d made decent progress into the forest.

“Why’s that?” You cling to his arm, fearful of the forest creatures, “Is your house a sunny farm with a load of dust?”

“Well yes,” Hunter blushed, “But, I was trying to make a joke.”

“Oh yes,” You reply, “How funny, escaping hell to a sunny farm with dust. Hahaha.”

“Ouch,” Hunter brought his free hand up to his chest in mock hurt, “I see the ice queen didn’t kill your sense of humor.”

“Nope,” You giggle, “So what’s the plan now? You only told me as far as jumping out the window, just in case.”

“Tell you when we get to the car,” Hunter answered, “Just in case.”

“The hell is a car?” You ask.

“Oh god, I forgot your mother was fucking keeping you trapped in the middle ages,” Hunter said.

“You didn’t answer my question,” You glared at him playfully, “Almost like you don’t even know what a car is either.”

“Haha,” Hunter replied sarcastically, “Just keep walking.

\---

Weeks later found you with a new life and a new identity. You were now Snow White, very different from your previous name of Y/n L/n but that’s expected when you go on the run, and you were on your way to your first job interview, ever. Apparently, Hunter had some friends who needed help keeping their house clean, food stocked, and meals made. That is where you will hopefully come in. You are likely more than qualified to be hired as a maid.

When you first arrive at the address, written down in Hunter’s messy scrawl on a torn up looking piece of paper which has many creases in it from being folded and unfolded again, you do a double take. You weren’t expecting the “friends” to live in a mansion. Not that you haven’t cleaned and taken general care of a mansion before, that’s part of what your mother was having you do before she got murderous, but the thought of doing it all over again is making you feel nervous. Still, you know that you are in very different circumstances, so it should be fine, right?

The noise made by ringing the bell is pretty standard, if not extra loud, which you know because you can hear the bell from the doorway. You are greeted by a skeleton that’s shorter than you and a skeleton that’s roughly your height.

“HELLO HUMAN!” The taller skeleton greets, “I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS!”

“Hi, I’m Y- Snow,” You start to tell them your real name, but correct yourself. Papyrus seems to shrug it off, but Sans gives you a strange look.

“LET’S BEGIN THE TOUR,” Papyrus announces before letting you into the foyer. 

The small room looks more homely than the one your mother decorated. There were a few shoe racks near the door, a wardrobe that you’re pretty sure is used as a coat closet against the wall, and the walls are decorated with a mixture of pictures and welcoming cross stitches. The shoe rack is very clearly a cheap wood, stained to match the coat closet. The coat closet is a dark oak, the door and sides of which are ornately decorated. It’s an interesting mish mash of obvious wealth and what you’re pretty sure is picking the first thing seen out of laziness.

“shoes are to be left by the door,” Sans tells you flatly.

You slip your shoes off and put on a pair of slippers you are handed so that you won’t slide around before being lead into the next room by the brothers. The foyer leads to a hallway, with several archways leading into different rooms. Each you enter you can see obvious displays of both wealth (a couch covered in faux fur, marble counters, a china cabinet filled with beautiful chinaware) and laziness (the kitchen being far too modern for a mansion so old looking, the absolute lack of half bathrooms, even though the first floor really doesn’t need a full bath anywhere since it lacks bedrooms, a tiny dead end room filled with nothing but shitty looking tables). Throughout the tour Papyrus and Sans switch introducing the room. Papyrus likes to add random tidbits, like what he likes to do in the room he introduces, while Sans just tells you what the room is, as if you couldn’t have possibly guessed. It’s only once you reach the office on the second floor that Papyrus peels off, saying something about making battle plans.

“have a seat,” Sans sits on the far side of the desk, back to the window. You sit in front of it. Placed in front of you is a thick stack of papers held together by several sets of staples.

“this is your contract,” Sans tells you, “please read through it and sign in the necessary places.”

There was a pretty standard looking contract, fill in your personal information for tax purposes, don’t fill out the criminal record portion (you’ve never even seen a cop in person before), no you were not coerced to apply for the job via magic, yes you’ll be moving in with your employer, yes you understand your legal rights. Following that were a list of rules that went as follows:

1) You will follow the schedule given to you by Sans and not deviate from it in any way  
2) The rules are subject to change  
3) You will not hurt your employer or his family in any manner including, but not limited to, stabbing, poisoning, hitting, biting.  
4) You will refer to your employer and his family as Master, followed by whatever name they request you refer to them as.  
5) If a member of your employer’s family hurts you, you will report it immediately to your employer.  
6) You will not leave the mansion unless you inform your employer where you are going, or are asked by your employer to run errands. Asking a family member of your employer is not acceptable.  
7) While working you will wear your uniform, provided to you by your employer.  
8) Your signature is proof that you understand the rules, and that you understand that violating any of them will result in immediate punishment to be decided by your employer.

Well that’s not weird or anything. And hurt? That could mean damn well anything while also not meaning anything at all. After all, your mom never physically ‘hurt’ you, but she did a shit ton of other stuff to make your life hell. But, you really do need this job, and you sort of expected your movement to be restricted. You sing the rules, accepting that you likely won’t be free ever again, and being okay with that.

“great,” Sans says, gathering the papers together, “you’ll start tomorrow. let me show you to your room.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! At the time of writing this the first chapter has only been up for about twenty four hours and it has twenty kudos (holy crap thank you so much), around one hundred hits (one hundred people decided to just take a look, like what?) and like it feels really encouraging. Thank you all so much!

Your room is an offshoot from the kitchen, large enough to be a second dining room, though small for a bedroom. That doesn’t bother you one bit though. You could be sleeping in a pantry, or in a broom closet. The room comes pre-equipped with a twin sized bed and a wardrobe for your clothing. Good thing you didn’t spend much on clothes in the weeks leading up to getting a job.

“i’ll need to take your measurements for your uniform,” Sans says, sweat beading at his temples.

You tell him your bust, waist, and hip measurements without a second thought. You don’t really want to strip down for him, and you really do know your own measurements. Sans grabs a piece of paper from absolutely nowhere (seriously, one second he didn’t have paper and the next he did) and wrote down not only those measurements, but after some prompting, all of your measurements.

“do you need a ride back to your place?” Sans asks.

“Nah,” you reply, “My ride will be here soonish, and then I’ll come back with all of my stuff.”

True to your word, Hunter’s powder blue car rolls up to the mansion right as your ready to go get your things. Once your in the car he gives you the eye, and you tell him you’ve been hired and need to move in with the skeletons right away.

“Well, one, this seems like a bad choice. I mean, you’re literally moving in with a bunch of dudes you don’t know, and like, you’ve met two of the household members, but like, there could be more. Did you even ask?” Hunter starts.

“Well no, but Sans didn’t really leave room for asking them. Besides, I’ve already signed a whole bunch of contractual stuff. It’d be pointless to back out now,” You reply, though you can’t help but to feel a little guilty.

“Second, what if you're given a task you can't complete? What are you going to do then?” Hunter said, brows furrowing, though he did not take his eyes off the road.

“Okay, okay. I made a very hasty decision. Sorry,” you replied.

“Damn it Snow, I'm just concerned about your well-being! I don't want to see you get hurt,” Hunter quickly turned to look at her and then turned his eyes back to the road.

“I understand your concern, but I think you're worrying maybe a little too much. Not only did you say you were friends with these guys, but they're monsters. I'm not saying monsters have never hurt anybody, but the odds are pretty low,” you said.

“Well, okay. I won't stop you,” Hunter said, “Did you want to know more about your new housemates?”

“Yes please,”you requested.

 

“So, you've met Sans and Papyrus. I'm sure they told you their brothers and they are. They also live with at least two sets of brothers, their cousins,” Hunter informed.

“At least?” You asked.

“I've never seen the entire family in the same room together. They could have more cousins for all I know,” Hunter explained, “First are Blue and Orange. Blue reminds me a lot of Papyrus, but Orange is more Sans. Then there's Black and Red…” Hunter trailed off.

“That bad?” You wince.

“You won't like them,” Hunter’s tone was remorseful.

Once back at Hunters one bedroom apartment, Hunter began helping you pack all of your belongings, of which, admittedly were few. You had just enough clothing to fill out the bottom of your medium sized moving box. On top of those you added a notebook, a pencil case full of pens, and your personal slippers. Hunter added a f w of his books which you had taken a liking to. With that, you were done packing.

On the way back to the mansion, Hunter kept insisting that you text him at least once per day, and coaching you not normal social behavior. You would have thought it completely obnoxious if you hadn’t understood exactly where it was coming from. You did come from a household where it was normal for you to be called lazy the instant you took a break after cleaning for three hours.

Finding your room again was pretty simple, though you did accidentally walk into the wrong room two or three times. The first time it happened Papyrus caught you wandering around and asked if you wanted his help finding anything. Oh no, you had said, if you didn’t find your room by yourself you’d never remember where it was in the future. And to be fair, that is how your brain works. Papyrus just kind of… followed you afterwards. He kept saying that if you wanted help all you had to do was ask and he’d give you a hint on how to “solve the room puzzle” but you’ve always been a bit too stubborn for your own good.

When you did find your room again, it took all of ten minutes to unpack. You were promptly summoned to the living room after having done so by Papyrus. Instead of leading you back, he allowed you to wander around, all the while following you. You hope that he doesn’t decide to start following you around like a lost puppy while you’re working. That would get pretty annoying fast.

In the living room, Sans was seated in an armchair near the fireplace, while the two sets of brothers which Hunter had mentioned were sat on the couches, alongside an addition set. On the first couch was a small skeleton dressed in a light blue shirt and slightly darker ascot. Beside him was a taller skeleton in an orange hoodie. On the second couch was a skeleton in a black zip up hoodie, lined with faux fur, a deep red turtle neck shirt, and basketball shorts. Beside him was a tall skeleton dressed in mostly black, but he had a bright red… thing wrapped around him. The final set were… unnerving to say the least. Both were wearing obviously raggedy looking clothing, though that wasn’t the unnerving part. No, the underverving part was how the shorter of the two skeletons kept pulling at his eye socket, which was really odd. The taller brother had some really messed up looking teeth, so much so that you worried they hurt him.

“snow, meet the household,” Sans said. He gestured to the first couch and said, “that’s blue and orange.”

“HI!” the smaller skeleton greeted, “I’M BLUE! THIS IS MY BROTHER ORANGE!”

“Hi,” You replied.

“red and black,” sans gestured to the second couch.

“so we can go order her to do whatever we want?” The shorter skeleton gained a lecherous grin.

“RED,” the skeleton in black said, “STOP BEING DISGUSTING!”

“yes boss,” Red replied quickly.

“HUMAN, YOU WILL FIX ME A BREAKFAST OF-” Black started to say but was cut off.

“actually, she won’t be making us anything individualized for breakfast tomorrow. i want her to just get used to her new life, so she’s just going to be making us general meals tomorrow.”

“YOU HAD BETTER NOT BURN ANYTHING OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!” Black announced.

“Master Sans,” You said, “What is he talking about?”

All of the skeletons seem to have some sort of reaction. Blue’s pupils turned into stars, Papyrus gasped, Black glared at you, and the tall unnamed skeleton flinched. The other skeletons glared at Sans.

“it’s just going to be the standard punishment,” Sans attempted to reassure you, “you’ll have do something specific for me or for whoever you upset. if you burn the food, you’ll have to do something for the whole household.”

“I see,” you reply, Sans nods along.

“so, um, hi” the short unnamed skeleton greeted you, “ i’m, uh, indigo, and this is my brother, coral.”

HELLO HUMAN!” Coral greets.

“Here's your schedule,” Sans hands you a small square of paper, “stick to it, don't burn anything, and don't destroy the furniture, and we'll get along fine. For now though, you should get settled into your room, and get some sleep.”

That night, you sleep fitfully for the first time since Hunter saved your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I’ve never read a story where the HT bros were called anything other than either Sans and Papyrus or Axe and Crooks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, I kind of envision classic sans being boob hight, Red being belly button height, and Blue being crotch height, which makes hugging them kind of awkward. Classic Papyrus is about your hight, Orange is a little bit taller and Black is two heads taller than you.


End file.
